Gloria
by Bakanda-In-The-Impala
Summary: Ciel sings a song meant for Sebastian to not hear, what happens when Sebastian eavsdrops? -Songfic- Not very good at summaries, just go with it. XD SebastianxCiel


**Hey ! So this is my first Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fanfic so go easy please? I love this song so much and I felt that the lyrics fit Sebastian and Ciel together perfectly. I know a girl sings this particular song but, pretend or try to imagine Ciel singing it with HIS voice. Btw, the song is originally sung in Japanese but I found the English lyrics and that's why I thought this song was perfect heh heh. XD Anyway, I'm rambling now. So ENJOY! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, it's characters or the song. They all belong to their respectful and may I say AMAZINGLY TALENTED owners. Thank you so much for creating these wonderful masterpieces! **

**Ciel: Get on with it already!**

**Me: Oh Ciel, a little impaciant are we now?**

**Ciel: -blushes- Shut up! I didn't mean it like that….**

**Sebastian: Master, your blushing. –smirks-**

**Ciel: I AM NOT! –blushes deeper- **

**Me: You so are. Anyway, on with the show! ^^**

Ciel Phantomhive was making his way to his room one night in his oh so big mansion. He had dismissed his demon butler Sebastian from helping him to bathe and dress to get ready for bed. Ciel thought he was most certainly capable of doing these things himself. He had succeeded in bathing himself and went out of his bathroom to get his nightshirt he wore every night. He slipped his arms through the sleeves and realized he couldn't button his buttons on his shirt.

He fumbled with them and only got about half of them "buttoned" until he finally reluctantly gave up and made his way to his bed. He sat up to take off his eye patch and rings, then laid down against his amazingly soft pillow and closed his mix matched eyes. A half an hour had passed as he laid there with his eyes closed not really resting. He couldn't sleep.

He opened his eyes and sat up muttering, "Why can't I just sleep?".

Ciel knew exactly why though, a certain black haired demon stole his thoughts away from him. Over the years Ciel realized that he indeed loved his butler. His silky ebony hair, his flawless porcelain white skin, his tall and slim body, everything. Every time the damned man walked in the room a small blush rose to the Earl's cheeks. Though he tried his best to hide it, Sebastian saw it clear as day and all he did was smirk his signature smirk. He got out of his bed and made walked to his large window.

He then remembered the song heard his mother sing to him when he was little, an attempt to get him to go to sleep. Oh how he missed his mother dearly along with her kindness, love, and compassion. She had such a lovely voice too. He had memorized that song, and for some reason, felt like singing it to no one at all but himself. He knew no one was up, yet he still looked around and searched for any footsteps outside his door. Nothing. He decided to give it a go, no one would hear him. Little did he know that a certain butler was making his way down to the little lord's chambers. Sebastian knew that his young master was not capable of getting ready for bed himself so he decided to come and check. As he was about to knock on his master's door he heard…was that singing? He pressed his ear to the door, listening quietly.

The _lord_ said, "Well here's goes nothing."

_Soon I will be by my beloved_

_Who really was here_

_With two cold hands_

_Enveloping his face_

_The long journey came to an end so,_

_In the middle of quiet tranquility,_

_I grieved alone_

_And cried just a little_

_Gloria_

_The whole world has nothing_

_The afternoon sunlight grows bright_

_A song of happiness echoes_

_And shines on the hill of the skylark_

_Let's go together_

_Along this road_

_Choking on the smell _

_And stepping on the green grass_

Sebastian was shocked. Never in his life had he heard such a beautiful voice. He never knew his young master was capable of such a thing. Ciel would certainly deny it if Sebastian had mentioned about him singing in his room.

_Like a round instrument_

_Shaped like a fruit_

_You played sorrow_

_And joy_

_That washed me and shook me_

_Of my pain and comforts so now,_

_I can love you_

_You made my heart_

_Gloria_

_Something wonderful _

_Is surely here_

_I sing a song of happiness_

_Let's go to ephemerality _

_For love and hope_

_For tears and sacrifices_

_Let's experience in the beginning_

_Of radiant nights and noons_

Ciel then looked up at the shining moon glowing in the black sea of sky and whispered, "I love you, Sebastian…"

Sebastian, being the demon that he is, smiled as he overheard his master say such a thing. He then quietly without making a single sound, walked over to Ciel and wrapped his arms around his master from behind. Ciel felt this and was shocked then looked over and saw his beautiful demon butler smiling down over him.

He then said quietly, "I love you too Ciel, and I always will."

Ciel's heart felt like it would pop out of his chest as he turned around with hope and love in his eyes. Never had he heard Sebastian say his name before and he loved the way he said it with such lust in his deep voice.

"Really? You actually mean that?", Ciel asked.

"Why of course, do I ever lie?", he smirked. He then leaned closer to Ciel's face so that they were mere inches apart. "Now master, may I request something?", he asked, his breath tickling Ciel's face.

"Of course Sebastian, and please do call me Ciel when we are alone", he blushed saying this.

"Alright, Ciel. May I kiss you?", he said smirking.

Ciel's heart skipped a beat and he surely thought Sebastian could hear it thumping so loud. He nodded smiling sheepishly.

Sebastian smiled and slowly leaned in, as their lips finally met eachother , Ciel felt so happy. This was the best day of his life, his butler did love him. Sebastian smiled into the kiss as he heard Ciel exhale like the demon had put him into a trance of love. Their lips moved perfectly with eachother and soon Ciel's arms came up around Sebastian's neck, while the demon's arms remained at Ciel's waist.

The demon then licked the young Earl's bottom lip asking for entrance. Which Ciel granted within a second. Sebastian explored his mouth and soon their tounges intwined and it soon became a battle for dominance. Which of course, Sebastian won.

Due to lack of air, they parted and Ciel suddenly felt loneliness when they did. Sebastian then moved in and started kissing his neck. Ciel threw his head back and let a moan exhale from him. Oh how the little lord had longed to feel this feeling of lust. The demon butler had pulled back and they both moved back and fell onto the bed. They kissed again and Ciel shakily started unbuttoning Sebastian's vest. The demon grabbed his young master's hands and said with a smirk, "Allow me, my lord".

Sebastian then took everything but his pants off leaving his bare chest exposed. Ciel sat up on the bed and moved his hand and rested it in the middle of Sebastian's muscular chest. Ciel was completely amazed at how delicious his butler looked.

He hesitated then said, "S-Sebastian your so….beautiful", then looked up to see the butler's reaction. Sebastian then smiled while grabbing his hand and kissed it smirking seeing that adorable blush creep up upon Ciel's face.

He hungrily moved in to kiss Ciel and moaned as Ciel's hands roamed his chest, tracing his muscles as if he wanted to memorize them. Sebastian tangled his fingers in Ciel's teal luscious locks while they kissed. He pulled back and Ciel started leaving a trail of kisses down Sebastian's neck to the middle of his beautiful chest. Sebastian moaned as he did this. Ciel pulled back and looked into those crimson eyes he loved so much.

"Sebastian….I'm so tired.", the Earl said as his eyes drooped and he leaned his body on the older man's chest. He then kissed the middle of chest, and Sebastian looked down at him smiling.

"My little Ciel, it's quite alright. You should rest now, you have had a long day", he said.

Ciel then looked up at him and asked, "Sebastian w-will you stay with me?", he blushed and looked down thinking how absurd he was asking such a thing. Sebastian took his chin and made him look into his eyes and said, "Why of course, my young lord", giving him a peck on the lips.

The two made their way underneath the covers and Sebastian pulled the big comforter over them. Ciel then snuggled up into Sebastian's chest like a cat attracted to warmth. Sebastian then wrapped his arm around Ciel and pulled him close. Ciel blushed at the contact, and whispered, "Thank you for staying with me Sebastian."

Sebastian smiling saying, "Your quite welcome Ciel, and by the way, you have a beautiful singing voice".

Ciel then gasped, "You heard that!", he looked up blushing.

Sebastian nodded and asked, "If I may ask, why that song and what is it called?".

Ciel blushed deeper and said, "It's called Gloria and it's a song I heard my mother sing to my father when I was little. She had an amazing voice and it always put a smile on my father's face when she sang. And the song basically explains the feelings I have for you Sebastian." Sebastian brought him in for a passionate kiss then pulled back saying, "I feel the same way my lord".

Ciel smiled and dug his face back into Sebastian's chest whispering, "I love you so much Sebastian".

Sebastian kissed the top of the boy's head saying, "I love you too Ciel, more than you know".

_Thank you for singing that song mother, you helped me get the one I love, _Ciel thought as he drifted off to sleep sighing feeling comfortable in Sebastian's arms.

**Well that's it! I feel pretty good about this one actually, probably one of my best work. Review and I may add some more! The song was Gloria by Kalafina if anybody was wondering. ^.^ Also if anybody wants the lyrics to the Japanese version, I would be more than happy to send them to you!:) I now realize I haven't written in a LONG time. Oh well, over the years I got into anime thank you Sophia3 haha. And this couple is one of my favorites ^^ Okay, I'm rambling now. Bye! **


End file.
